clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonic The Hedgehog/Archive 2
(Archive 1|Archive 2|Archive 3|Archive 4) Current Talk Contest!!!! First one to post gets an award!! =D -- 18:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) =yay= 1st post :D Awnsers @Tigernose: Thanks for restoring my post. @Zapwire: Yes, people DO visit my blog, including Staffan15, Wompus78 and Spongebobrocks09. -- 19:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) First post? Is this your first post? Because you posted something above it! Reply on my talk! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 12:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) RE:Hmmmm Here is a pic: Also I would be happy to play the Country Game! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 21:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Category:Sonic Award Yes, Sonic. I think that you definitely have earned my award! So here it is! Enjoy! [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 20:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) RE Then i'll help your guys to move it to another wiki or we edit more on mainspace.--CatZip888 21:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Volcano nearly finished! Wow!Only 4 more days till the volcano will have card jitsu fire! 16:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Re:Subpages Look Sonic. I don't like the pointless subpages either. I will let you have them, but that's my opinion. Sea and Ced aren't worthy of demotion at all. Stop asking me those things. If you're going to be on this wiki, can you please edit articles as well? This sounds very harsh, but after all these messages on my talk page - I have all reason to. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Country Game rules! I really don't see why your country game should be deleted or move to another wiki! You're allowed to do anything you want on user pages, pretty much! Anyways, I think it is good fun. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 22:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) But still... Who's ever idea it was, it's still awesome! [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 13:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for coming to Burger King. Your hamburger is delivered. Thanks for coming to Burger King in Sponge Fransisco. --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 15:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas and Chill Igloo I have got an idea! We can ALWAYS have the same igloo! At the beginning of each month, I copy your igloos, and at the middle of each month, u copy mine! So we have 2 igloos every month! Sponge Shops Cars Poster Your Cars poster is ready. I will add it to your shop page. --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 00:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) '''Gary's Assistant' ---- So coul;d you tell me how to make a gallery? Friends? Errr... Welll.... Maybe... Yeah, why not? :) Are you from england? Friends? Okay, GTG to Bed now, see ya. Go To... Hi Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award V-Rex CP Craze card Sorry for the wait. I'm so busy making requests and making shop pages, I forgot. Here you go. You should check your shop page and fill in your info section. --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 22:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Hey, My Shout Box isn't working. I got out of it one day, and I got back in and couldn't send any messages. I also can't stay on SB, either. Please help me, and if you know, please respond. Thanks, --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 22:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok That was you! How bout' I give you your coins back! Sure I am mostly on Abominable if it's not full, if that doesn't happen I go on Frozen. *-Zooman98 Meetup? Wana meet on CP? im on tuxedo. Gary's Assistant 19:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks, but that was a while ago. Now, I get reported by them all the time, so I have gotten used to it. =) --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Thanks! Thank you! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) unbeleivible! ok I hope you beleive me, when I woke up yesterday I needed to go to school, but I slept in. My sister told me this "You have no school, because it caught on fire". I didn't beleive her, I thought she was saying that so I won't feel bad for missing school. But then my friend called me and said it did! If you don't beleive me go on Google and type "Whatcom Middle School" or look up the Bellingham Herald's website. *Zooman98 CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Sonic The Hedgehog', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 02:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Okay. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 16:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Beta Testing What beta testing?? You cannot get to the Volcano yet. No one can... except the CP Team. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.']] 14:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Bla87 Guess what!!!!!! Tiger said that I may be an admin by CHRISTMAS! Then if Bla continues, I can block him. Since when did he become a bureaucrat...? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 17:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't, I said I will nominate Brookelas. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 17:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Adminship Hi Sonic. Your request for adminship has many problems unfortunately. #Firstly, requests are currently blocked. #Secondly, requests should go here instead of my talk page. #I'm not a bureaucrat, I cannot promote you, but I can nominate you. #Personally, I do not think you're ready ''yet, but recently I have seen you focus less on your userpage and make some wonderful contributions. Keep it up, and I advise that you do not use any subpages anymore because to be honest, no one really needs them. Hope that helped. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 17:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL thanks I'm glad you like it! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 00:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for inviting me --[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394 Did somebody order a napkin?']] Talk 20:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) SCREENHOG SCREENHOG WAS ON HIS IGLOO!! Brookelas Challenge ONE! Your challenge is to: Race from the Boiler Room to the Ski Mountain. Here are the rules. *When I do a Pizza Emote, that means GO *We must race At the NIGHT CLUB, Town, Dock, BEACH!, Ski Village and Ski Hill *You are not allowed to use the map or spy phone! *If I win, you lose, If you win, you get a surprise BIGGER that an award! So, tell me when ur ready on CP Brookelas Challenge TWO! The next challenge is about POWER! We will be doing the same race, but we must pretend to have HEAVY weights on our backs! We must wear the Football jersey and helmet as well. All the rest of the rules are the same as before! One more thing, U must 'walk' or else its an autmatic lose! Brookelas Challange THREE This challenge is different, as it is not a RACE! We must go to the Attic on CP and u know the horse? We have to do 100 REPS on it! Here are the rules! *You have a 2 secind headstart (You have two seconds before your timed) *We do it seperately *No cheating And that is it Brookelas Challenge FOUR For the next challenge, we must be in the Pizza Parlour with lots of 'dessert', we must stand there for a few minutes without eating many cupcakes, however, person who eats the most, wins, here are the rules: *You are not allowed to keep eating cupcakes That is mainly it. Found it! I found your secret page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Zoo November 22, 2009 17:04 PST Party ! Brookelas Challenge Company Note! You are very good at the challenges! I hope you enjoy them! Because challenges are gonna gets harder as I will start getting harder! Brookelas likes to challenge ppl and that is just what there doing! -The Brookelas Challenge Inc. No new background... Hi, just telling you that Sensei doesn't give out a new background. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|'Everything is possible, nothing is impossible.]] 15:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sonic, When you yelled at that user for editing your sub page, don't threaten to "tell sharkbate" (What makes you say shark?). He doesent know any better. Just politely ask him not to edit your page. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 21:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Mission i was doing the power mission thing and i accidentally deleted the award. Im so sorry! --Zacknjess 21:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Wana make a movie? Would you like to be in a club penguin version of 'A christmas Carol'? you could be a ghost or someone? Gary's Assistant 18:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC)